The advertising industry has adopted dynamic advertisement displays. Rather than displaying a single static poster or image, a single dynamic advertisement display is capable of displaying a sequence of several different images. This offers several new conveniences and options for the industry, including ease of switching from one image to another with little or no expended manpower as well as allowing for new models for sharing advertiser time. Such dynamic advertisement displays involve electronic display boards utilizing light emitting diodes (LED), liquid crystal displays (LCD), and the like.
Typically, in order to protect the electronics for such displays from the environment, the electronic components are placed inside a housing or inside the structure or vehicle upon which the display is mounted. The electronic components that drive such electronic displays, however, can generate a substantial amount of heat that needs to be dissipated to insure optimal performance of the electronic display. One current method for dissipating heat associated with electronic displays includes using cooling fans to force cooling air into or around the housing to cool the electronic components.
Where the display is mounted to a moving vehicle the heat generating components usually are sealed in a housing that takes up space within the vehicle. The heat-generating components usually include, among other components, the voltage converter which converts the 24 volts from the vehicle battery to 5 volts, which is the typical voltage used by such printed circuit boards. This arrangement, however, usually requires the use of several large-diameter cables that pass through one or more large holes formed in the walls of the vehicle.
There is a need therefore for an electronic display that overcomes these deficiencies and similar obstacles that arise from these deficiencies.